ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagisa Misumi/Natalie Blackstone
Nagisa Misumi (Natalie Blackstone) is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Appearance Nagisa has short, ginger hair that she usually wears down and has light brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pink, zipped vest jacket with a white and red shirt underneath, a grey skirt, yellow and orange socks, blue and white sneakers and a black wristband on her right wrist. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Nagisa was seen wearing a long, turtle neck, pink dress, with red and pink hearts, outlined with white, at the bottom. The dress itself was outlined with black, and had a dark pink color at the top. Along with it, Nagisa wore pale pink gloves and black shoes with small pink bows. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Movie 2, she wore winter clothes which was a pale pink hat, pink snow goggles, a pink coat, purple and red gloves, dark blue snow pants and red shoes. Nagisa was seen in her yukata as well. It is white with a purple bow around the waist, and had lavender designs at the bottom. On her feet she wore black and red sandals. When she is practicing playing lacrosse, she holds some of her hair up with a pink heart-shaped scrunchie and is seen wearing a red and white shirt with a number '7' inscribed on the front and 'Verone 7' on the back, black gloves, a black skirt with under shorts and red and white sports shoes. In the first season, Cure Black's outfit is a black and purple midriff-bearing top with pink ruffles lining the sleeves and a light pink bow on her chest. On her arms are elbow-length black arm warmers as well as black finger-less gloves. The warmers are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a pink belt with a heart-shaped buckle around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes. Her earrings and buckle are silver. Her hair bangs move to the left. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Black's outfit, along with Cure White's, is slightly upgraded. Her midriff gets covered in black cloth, and the upper part of her top becomes red. Her skirt, gloves and leggings have extra pink ruffle trimmings. There is also now a tiny pink heart in the center of the bow. Her earrings and belt buckle are now gold. Personality Although she is sporty, Nagisa is actually more girly and image conscious. She has a large collection of stuffed animals and is weak in academics, but makes up for it with pure spirit and energy as well as in lacrosse. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate and Fujita Akane's takoyaki and, according to Honoka, foods with the word "yaki" in the name. She likes shopping, but tends to squander her money and ends up having none when she needs it most. She also loves playing on the grass and sunny days, and she hates fighting with her friends. Nagisa has a crush on Honoka's childhood friend, Fujimura Shougo, and gets flustered whenever he is around. To her dismay, Nagisa is more popular with the girls than the boys, and is sometimes shown to be jealous toward Honoka, who gets confessions and love letters from boys more than twice a month. Nagisa has a great sense of justice, but it is hidden inside of her and only comes out when someone is in danger. She hates that innocent people get hurt for things they had nothing to do with. Gallery ImagesCAILWOAX.jpg Tumblr n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho1 1280.jpg Cure Black introduces herself.jpg|"Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Black characters Category:Humans Category:Narrators Category:Sweet-tooth characters Category:Sports girls Category:Singing characters Category:Light-themed characters Category:Food-loving characters Category:Tomboys